


Fast and snappish

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dolphin!Gabriel, M/M, Segregation, Underwater, overcome of prejudice, shark!sam, underwater!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: As long as Gabriel could remember he had only one wish; he wanted to join the Reef Guard.





	Fast and snappish

**Author's Note:**

> My friend loves shark and this prompt belonged to the last shark week. 
> 
> Have some sharks^^
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

  
  


As long as Gabriel could remember he had only one wish; he wanted to join the Reef Guard. He had seen the giant White Sharks with their long fins and sharp teeth, the sleek and beautiful blue sharks next to the weird hammerhead sharks and many more.  
  
The Reef Guard’s duty was to protect every resident of the reef against any threat from the open waters. They would swim patrol along the reef’s borders and fight against anybody who tried to harm the reef or its residents. With their sharp teeth and the power behind their tail fins, Gabriel had seen how one of the Great White’s almost soared through the air only with the help of his tail fin; they protected everybody. That was Gabriel’s dream, and Gabriel had never given up on this dream despite what everybody told him. His parents and the others living in the reef explained that the Guard wasn’t something for him, and that he would find something else when he has grown some more. Gabriel only hissed at them and swam away. To become one of the Guard was his dream.   
  
Truth be told, and that was a truth Gabriel only understood much later, his parents tried to spare him a massive heartbreak. Gabriel wasn’t a shark and to be part of the Guard you needed to be a shark. Gabriel was a dolphin. He had no sharp teeth to fight against intruders, and he couldn’t kill anything with just one hit of his tail fin. Gabriel tried to join the Guard anyway, and it hurt to be turned down. Year after year. Not every shark had to enter the Guard, but those who did joined the Guard at a very young age and trained every day.   
  
Swimming patrols, fighting, standing guard, hunting for the reef outside in the open waters. These were only a few duties of the Guard and today was the fight-training day. Gabriel had swum close to the surface only to dive deep in a burst of speed until he could hide in the kelp forest on the Guards grounds. He had one massive advantage against most sharks; Gabriel was fast over a long distance, where most sharks could only be fast in a brutal burst of speed.   
  
Today, Gabriel was observing and learning. The lesson of today showed the young sharks how to fight with the long and deadly harpoons others would craft out of the corals from the reef. He was so fixated on the training in front of him that he didn’t notice the sharks behind his back.   
  
The hit came out of nowhere for Gabriel and kicked him out of his hideout between the kelp. Dizzy, he needed a moment until wasn’t floating aimlessly in the water anymore, but it was already too late. Two Great White Sharks and a mako shark had encircled him. “Look what we have here… a little spy. Shouldn’t you play somewhere else little dolphin? Like, with the land dwellers that love your kind so much?” Gabriel hissed at the sharks but said nothing. He  _was_  an intruder on Guard grounds, but these three were only cadets. Maybe two or three years into their training.   
  
“Let’s make some cuts into his cute little tail fin and watch him swim away when the new cadets are right behind him since they can’t control themselves. Should be fun.” The sharks laughed, and Gabriel tried to look up. The waters over them were clear. He could escape, but Gabriel wasn’t sure about the real Guards patrolling around the training grounds.  
  
Before Gabriel could act on his escape plan, a shadow fell over the group, and the water exploded in a storm of bubbles around Gabriel. Gabriel let himself drop to the ground, and a long and robust tail fin barely missed him but the mako shark was hit right in the face, and the two Great Whites were nowhere to be seen.  
  
When the water calmed down again, Gabriel looked up and into the face of another shark. Older than himself or the other the sharks earlier. Dark, almost black eyes and long dark scales framed his beautiful face. The new shark offered Gabriel his fin to get off the ground, and Gabriel accepted the help.  
  
The shark in front of Gabriel was long but still young, and it showed in the dark stripes marking his body. A tiger shark. Full grown they could get as big as the Great Whites, but Gabriel was sure that this one would become even bigger. He was already large, long, a strong tail fin. This one would patrol around the open waters one day. “You need to be more careful when you’re spying around the training areas. This time of the year the new ones get to learn how to track, and a curious dolphin is a welcome distraction.”  
  
Blushing at the words, Gabriel had to stop himself from flipping nervously through the water. “Yeah, sorry. I was so fascinated that I didn’t notice them.” The tiger shark smiled and showed Gabriel his rows of sharp teeth. “I noticed. Like I noticed you sneaking around this area over the last months. You are the dolphin trying to get accepted into the Guard, but they keep refusing you because you are not a shark.”  
  
Scowling, Gabriel nodded. “Yeah, stupid rule. It’s not like that I’m completely incapable of fighting. I lack the strength and teeth you guys have, yes, but I’m fast, I have brains, and I can learn how to handle a harpoon. I see no reason why I shouldn’t be able to join the Guard just because I’m not a shark.” The tiger shark started to laugh, and Gabriel saw even more sharp teeth. “True, everything you say is true. I’m Sam by the way.” Gabriel accepted the fin Sam offered him and shook it. “I’m Gabriel.”  
  
Sam nodded in the direction of the kelp forest. “Let’s go for a swim. No need for the others to see us. They won’t come back for now. They know not to cross me.” The tiger shark was gone in a burst of speed that was typical for his kind, but Gabriel overtook him after no time and laughed when Sam scowled at him and tried to keep up.  
  
Deep in the kelp forest, Gabriel came to a halt and waited for Sam to catch up with him. The big tiger shark appeared between the dark green plants at a leisurely pace. “You are fast Gabriel. I can only swim so fast for a brief time, but you can race together with the Tuna, if you want to, I’m sure.” Laughing, Gabriel swam a few fast circles around Sam. “I don’t know. I’ve never tried. I was always more fixated on trying to join the Guard.”  
  
Sam rolled around Gabriel as well but much slower. “How about I help you with that? Joining the Guard, I mean.” Gabriel stopped rolling around and looking at Sam hanging upside down in the water. “What do you mean? How could you help me join the Guard?”  
  
Sam gave Gabriel a grin full of sharp teeth.  
  
…  
  
_Years later…_  
  
Gabriel swum through the open waters; his harpoon in reach on his back. It had been an easy week. No one dared to go after him anymore because people… _knew_. They knew that he was never alone, and his scars were proof enough that he could fight on his own well enough.  
  
He had been part of the Reef Guard for years now, thanks to his partner Sam. Sam had taught him everything. Fighting, tracking, standing on guard, everything a member of the Reef Guard needs to know. When it was time for the new sharks to join the Guard, Gabriel spoke up and declared a challenge on the Captain of the Guard for his place in the Guard. Everyone had laughed. How should a dolphin be able to fight against a common thresher?  
  
In the end, nobody laughed as Gabriel beat the Captain and the Leader of the Reef Guard, a massive bull shark, declared Gabriel a member of the Reef Guard. Sam volunteered to work with Gabriel, and since it was mostly tiger sharks patrolling around the long distance borders around the reef, Gabriel followed him.  
  
Sam appeared next to Gabriel as he swum up from the deeper waters. With his dark colours, his stripes were only visible when he was close to the surface, and the sun hit him in the right angle, turned him almost invisible in the open waters.  
  
“We are almost done for this season, Gabriel. Let’s head home. We did enough to protect the reef. Let others do the job for a few months and anything keeping us from our home will get eaten by me.” Sam grinned at Gabriel with his rows of sharp teeth.  
  
Gabriel laughed, and together they head home, the tiger shark and the dolphin. The weird partnership no one on the reef understood and when no one on the reef understood it, how should humanity be capable of understanding them?

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
